Loving Them Both
by darkgirl3
Summary: Takes place four months after the events of Making Her Dream A Reality. The three of them are still doing the same thing and she loves them both.


**Title: Loving Them Both **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, and Mason**

**Summary: Takes place four months after the events of Making Her Dream A Reality. The three of them are still doing the same thing and she loves them both. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing. No Klaus, No sire bond, nothing in season three is happening. No real plot either just fun. **

**TCM TCM TCM TCM TCM**

Caroline opened her eyes snuggling against Tyler feeling just how happy he was right now. She also felt Mason's hand moving along her leg, which happened to be entangled with Tyler's. It had been four months since they had started this relationship and it had not gotten awkward at any point. They had actually kept it to their selves that the three of them were together. She saw it as their business and nobody else's because they were all adults in this matter. If somebody did find out she would care about what they said. She was happy and if Tyler wasn't complaining she knew he was still okay will all of this. Mason was pretty much like a brother to him instead of an Uncle.

She was about to turn her head to look back at Mason, but she was meet with Tyler's lips against hers. She kissed him back moaning as Mason's lips moved over her shoulder and arm, his hand going farther up her leg. She never was let down in the mornings when it came to the two of them. She enjoyed being loved and her body was always in over drive, which was perfect since she knew that they couldn't turn it off either.

She whimpered closing her eyes rolling onto her back as their mouths reached her breasts. She was already turned on waking up sandwiched between the two of them feeling their cocks against her body. What they had done three nights ago during the full moon had sent her into simultaneous orgasms and that was before the moon had caused them to turn. Mason had taken her from behind and Tyler had filled her at the same time in front, making her feel like she was going to burst. It had been the first time they had entered her at the same time. It hadn't been a bad experience like she had thought it might be having something in her back hole and she was defiantly going to be doing that again.

Tyler moved down her body kissing a trail down to her belly button nipping and swirling his tongue around there. He knew she was ticklish and wasn't let down when she squirmed under him. Mason was continuing to lavishing her breasts moving his hand to the one that Tyler had left. He pulled and twisted it causing her to moan and whimper as he sucked its twin into his mouth. Tyler moved even farther down parting her legs breathing in her scent, he grinned before flicking his tongue between her folds.

"FUCK," she bucked against him feeling as if she had been licked ten times over with the one lick. Her body's senses were heightened, which she loved because she could have more than one orgasm in a matter of seconds sometimes. He took hold of her legs pushing them up before holding her ankles. She wanted to move against him, but she couldn't and Mason was torturing her with the slow and then fast sucks. "You two have to go faster," she was going to die before she got to cum otherwise.

"Don't make me chain you up," Mason said, "You know we'll do it," he had found she liked different things and he hadn't been scared to bring the chains and shackles to the bedroom. He'd even helped her surprise Tyler the month before in the woods. Caroline had wanted him at her mercy and she'd known she couldn't surprise him since he was waiting for her. While she had him back against the tree kissing him, he'd easily gotten him chained up. Caroline had done it to him too, but it had gone a little different. He went back to pleasuring her once she stopped trying to move things along faster.

"You try it and I will get you," Caroline panted as Tyler's tongue darted in and out of her body like his cock would do. She was ready to pull one of them to her and go to town fucking them, but she heard a clicking sound twice. She pulled her hands, but they wouldn't budge, she didn't know how she had missed Mason moving off the bed so fast. She shook her head knowing that Tyler had her distracted with what he was doing to her body. "Mason, oh uh, Tyler," his tongue moved around her clit while his fingers stroked over her g-spot.

**BTCM TCM TCM TCM TCM/B**

Mason kissed her running his hands over her breasts touching them; twisting and pulling her nipples before she cried out in pleasure again. The cuffs held her in place and they weren't the only type of cuffs he'd brought to the bed. He fastened the nipple clamps over her nipples after sucking both of them into his mouth. He smiled looking at her at their mercy with two sets of cuffs on her body.

"You want to try this or me?" he asked looking at Tyler; he had one more thing that went with this set up. He wouldn't mind it one bit watching her whimper and moan below him while he fucked her, pulling the nipple clamps at the same time using the cock ring they would attach to. He was offering Tyler the first go at it, but knew he wasn't that crazy about toys. He pulled the chain on the clamps watching Caroline writhe below Tyler trying to get more friction. "You can't go anywhere, Caroline," he was waiting on Tyler's answer.

"Just give me a minute," Tyler was thinking about the idea, he moved up so he was right at her entrance. He only agreed to the toys because Caroline wanted him to play too. He could easily get her to cum without any of them. He was going to do just that before letting Mason have his own fun. He thrust into her in one swift motion putting his hands on either side of her arms that were cuffed to the headboard. He did like seeing her tied up, he leaned down whispering in her ear, "I gotta wake up to this more often," he was referring to her like she was now waiting for him to take her all chained up.

Caroline whimpered trying to move, but the way he was laying she couldn't and before she had a chance to tell him to move he was. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in at his full speed. She cried out holding onto the rails between the head board she was cuffed to. She thought she was going to cum right then and there because Mason was pulling on the small chain that was hooked to the nipple clamps. The pleasure was indescribable and it felt like they were going to fall off, but they wouldn't. There had been pain at first, she wouldn't lie about that, but the amount of pleasure going through her body now had taken that away. She might just have to try this again with the toy she had bought herself.

Tyler kissed everywhere he could reach before going back to her lips. He hit each spot that was inside of her body that gave her pleasure. He enjoyed watching her fall apart below him, above him, hell watching her while Mason was taking his turn got to him too. He couldn't turn it off and he had about died when she'd had him tied to the tree. She'd tortured him for what seemed like weeks, but it had only been an hour. His entire body had ached when she'd taking the chains off. She hadn't let him cum though, while he'd been chained up, which had been just as bad. She'd put a damn cock ring on him and since he hadn't been able to touch her or hold her, she'd used the tree branch above his head to ride him.

He pulled out thrusting back in hitting against the neck of her womb and she was cumming, flooding him with her juices. He was still pounding into her moaning as he took hold of her hips thrusting again and again until he hit his breaking point. He pulled out after spilling almost everything into her covering her body with hot cum too. He collapsed on top of her after he entered her again biting into her neck.

Caroline whimpered returning the jester biting into the side of his neck and she heard Mason's voice in her ear as his hands moved over her side. "That's it, force him to cum again," she closed her eyes moaning wrapping her legs around Tyler's waist holding him to her as she continued drinking.

Tyler was pinned to her and wasn't able to move, she thrust up the best she could in her position before she felt Tyler let go screaming out her name. She didn't stop drinking as he filled her body again. She did let go once he was started to pull out letting him roll onto his back beside her. Her own body was shaking, but she hadn't cum yet, she was so close to the edge, she needed her next release, but he'd stopped drinking before she could get to it.

**BTCM TCM TCM TCM TCM/B**

She whimpered pulling at the cuffs, but Mason shook his head at her holding up the chain that connected from the nipple clamp to the cock ring he had fastened around his hardened member. "Please," Caroline muttered looking down between their bodies where he was about to penetrate her. Instead of going right in he teased her, moving the head of his cock over her clit. She turned her head to the side struggling to get free, she wanted her release, and she wanted to touch them. She needed to touch, but her hands were bound and she gasped arching up when she felt the nipple clamp being pulled.

Tyler turned on his side moving his hand over Caroline's outer thigh, "You never are patient, Carebear," he grinned looking down watching Mason enter her, kissing along her side. "Going have to work on that," he hadn't been so sure how it would work because it didn't look like the chain would pull much, but he had been wrong. Her nipples were being pulled and she was making all kinds of sounds of pleasure. The sounds were going straight to his dick that was getting hard again, not that it had went down much at all.

Mason moved forward so his hands were on each side of her sides. Tyler moved back letting him have his turn with Caroline. He didn't leave the bed though, he moved up against the head board sitting with his back against it. His bed was large enough for the three of them, which was where they mostly stayed now. Caroline looked up watching Tyler's hand moving up and down his cock biting down on her bottom lip, "Don't you dare cum," she shouted, not meaning to, but Mason picked up the pace and the clamps were biting into her more.

Mason chuckled kissing along her neck running his tongue along the bite mark that was there. He still couldn't mark her as his too, but he traced the scare that Tyler had made pulling out before thrusting back into her. He wrapped one of his arms around Caroline's waist lifting her up slightly, while the other slid a pillow under her bringing her up slightly higher. He wasn't thinking about slow letting the speed pick up with each thrust. He nipped at her ear, "He likes watching me disappear into you, I bet," he stopped for a second looking up hearing a growl before he continued, "I bet, he can't stop his orgasm,"

Tyler tried to glare at him as a sign that he was wrong, but his head fell back against the wall. "Shut up," he growled out instead moving his hand faster along his cock. He didn't give a damn what Mason said, "You filled your boxers full when I had her bent over the couch and I refused to let you join," he wanted to play who would and wouldn't cum while watching so be it.

Caroline whimpered, "I love you both, just fuck me harder already," She needed to cum; her body was going to explode if she didn't soon. She was trying to get the cuffs to pull away from the head board again, but Tyler stopped her before she could. "Tyler," she whined closing her eyes as she tried to move up into Mason. She was being held down by the both of them and was plotting her revenge.

Mason pulled free of her body slamming back into her holding onto her hips as he moved in and out. He groaned watching her face change expressions with each thrust he made into her. Caroline's cries were getting loader with each one as well until she finally got what she'd wanted clamping down on him so he couldn't move. She wrapped her legs around him refusing to let him go. "Caroline," Mason gasped trying to get free so he could pull the cock ring off, but she had him in a vice grip.

**BTCM TCM TCM TCM TCM/B**

Caroline let her legs go slack, her entire body in bliss after a good five minutes. Mason pulled free sliding the cock ring off of his dick pumping his hand over it twice. It was all it took and he was cumming all over her body in long spurts. He covered her breasts before he started licking them clean once he removed the nipple clamps letting circulation back to her breasts. She winced at the pain she felt at first before he brought her pleasure again.

Once her breasts were cleaned he moved so he was laying on his back trying to catch his breath again. "I think he needs some help," he reached up unlocking the cuffs letting her out of them laughing when she elbowed him. "I'll be in the shower while you two finish up," he went to get up, but Caroline didn't let him get anywhere pushing him back down on the mattress.

"You are not leaving," She said before before turning so she was sitting almost on top of his face, "Now, eat, and you slide down facing that way," she pointed in a voice that both of them knew not to mess with her. She leaned forward once Tyler was where she wanted him taking him into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around Mason's dick pumping her hand up and down it so not to leave him out.

Tyler took hold of her hair arching up, thrusting into her mouth trying to get more of his self into her. She started humming around him, while twisting her wrist gripping Mason tighter. Mason took hold of her hips thrusting his tongue in and out of her not letting her move as he ate her out. The three of them were making enough sounds that if anybody was close by they were sure to hear.

Caroline pulled her mouth free of Tyler right before he was about to cum moving to Mason's cock licking the slit over and over. "Hey," Tyler protested losing her mouth around him. He was about to say something else, but her hand gripped the base of his cock to stall his orgasm. It shut him up because she moved back to him a second later. She kept switching back and forth between them sucking one and then the other until she had them on edge.

"Caroline," Mason shouted in pleasure as her fangs sank into the head of his cock. He lost it right then filling her mouth with his cum. He let go of her arching up thrusting into her mouth as fast as he could. She held his hips down so he wouldn't choke her drinking down everything he was giving her.

She pulled free a moment later doing the same to Tyler while riding Mason's face as his tongue and fingers fucked her to her own climax. Tyler shouted her name feeling her fangs scrap against his slit and he was done for. She sucked at the head of his cock drinking him down as blood flowed into her mouth as well.

**BTCM TCM TCM TCM TCM/B**

Her eyes, which had been closed, flew open when she felt Mason bit down on her clit. "FUCK," she shouted falling forward as her orgasm hit. Tyler moved so he was turned towards her, his head moving under her so his mouth was even with her breasts and he sucked one into his mouth. She was gasping and crying out both their names as they continued pleasuring her, neither one stopping as she felt another wave coming. She gripped Tyler's sides holding on fucking herself on Mason's tongue as his fingers moved over her clit at full speed.

"Ty," she didn't think she could hang on any longer, "Mas oh god," Tyler switched to her other nipple biting into it at the same time she felt Mason's fangs sink into her as well. Caroline lost her balance collapsing, but Tyler held her so she didn't fall completely.

Mason knew that the bite wouldn't mark her as his, but he hadn't been able to resist doing it. He moved his hand over her bottom before he lifted her up as they turned her on her back. "She's going to kill us when she wakes up," Mason said moving so he was on one side of her and Tyler the other. He ran his hand over her leg like he had when they first woke up.

"You lost the bet though," Tyler was grinning, "I didn't cum watching you fuck her," he ran his hand down to her southern lips pushing them inside before pulling them back out. He ran them over Caroline's breasts coating them with cum and blood. He watched her squirm as she started waking up. "You ready to start over?" he asked his eyes still golden from what they had been doing. "This time however, I'm wearing the cock ring, and you're going be on your knees,"

Caroline whimpered her entire body was blissed out; she didn't even think she could walk right now let alone get to her knees. "Later, right now, I want cuddles," she gave her best pouty face hoping it would work on him.

Tyler kissed her running his finger over her clit again, "I guess, but after one more orgasm," he smirked and she cried out as Mason's fingers filled her opening that was pouring with juices as it was. They moved their fingers in sync, Tyler's over her clit and Mason in her body's cavern against her g-spot. She was squirming and moaning making no sense at all as she found another release passing out as the waves took her over.

Mason lay on one side of her again and Tyler on the other watching her sleep. "I would so have kicked your ass if you'd marked her," Tyler said barely above a whisper not wanting to wake Caroline. He knew what Mason had done, he wasn't lacking on any of his senses.

"Sorry," Mason grinned, "She was just too tempting," he added laying his head on the pillow with his arm draped over Caroline's waist so he was touching some part of her body. He knew what it took to mark her and the full moon was another month away.

"You do that next month and I'll neuter you," Tyler threatened laying his head so it was on Caroline's shoulder, his arm across her chest. He had wanted to kick the guy's ass at school that had grabbed Caroline's ass the other day, but he didn't feel threatened by Mason. He knew that his Uncle loved her too and wouldn't steal her away. He had no reason to; he got her any time he wanted. "Just know for your date, she hates sitting near the restrooms and the kitchen,"

"Duly noted," Mason said taking note, his eyes were closing, but he didn't want to fall asleep.

He had convinced Caroline to go out on an actual date with him, she'd been nervous not wanting to spoil what they had going on by letting others see. He'd agreed to take her to a place she loved that was two towns over. Tyler and Caroline went there all the time as it was. Tyler and he had told her to let people think what they wanted. It wasn't going to be ruined unless she let it happen by listening to what people said. It was Mystic Falls most people in the town talked, but didn't mean he would listen.

**TCM TCM TCM TCM TCM**

**THE END**


End file.
